It is found that the prior art liquid dispenser has the following drawbacks:
1. The liquid may flow out of a bottle when the bottle is inadvertently overturned.
2. The flow rate of liquid dispensing from the bottle cannot be controlled.
3. The liquid dispenser is not adapted to the mouth of the cup thus often causing the liquid to spill everywhere.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid dispensing controller which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.